kemah
by xeira
Summary: Hutan diisi tangis Jimin, sedang yang menggenggam tak berbicara sepatah kata, pun sebenarnya mungkin juga mengutuk Jimin karena saking berisiknya mengendus ingus dan meraung-raung. [bangtan sonyeondan; yoongi, jimin; yoonmin; child au]


Bangtan Sonyeondan (c) **Bighit Ent** ; min yoongi, park jimin; yoonmin; child au

[tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini]

 **kemah**

by xeira

happy reading!

.

.

"Bu guru! Jimin mau pipis!"

Tanpa anggukan, bocah tujuh tahun itu melesat masuk dalam hutan, lalu mengeluarkan apa yang tertahankan sejak tadi.

Matahari beranjak turun dari takhta, berganti dengan purnama. Tenda sudah didirikan, api unggun sudah membara, yang lain khusyuk merapikan sekitar tenda, entah membuang sampah atau sekedar menarik tali tambang agar tenda tidak kusut.

Jimin masih disana, menghabiskan 5 menit lebih di dalam hutan, sendirian. Sekarang ia tersesat karena saking jauhnya berlari masuk lantaran malu dilihat sekitar kalau ia sedang mengeluarkan zat eksresinya.

Dan mukanya perlu disetrika sekarang, kusut sekali sampai mungkin kalau teman-teman melihatnya, mereka tak kenal Jimin yang sekunyuk ini. Jimin tersesat, dan gelap. Sayup-sayup burung hantu dan panggilan katak berkolaborasi dengan jangkrik mengusik telinganya.

 _'Ih berisik!'_

Jimin mengutuk-ngutuk dalam hati, lalu tersandung akar pohon tinggi. Entah makhluk apa yang mungkin saja mendorongnya hingga terjerembab mencium tanah, lalu Jimin bangkit, lalu wajahnya menjadi lebih kusut dari sebelumnya, lalu mulai menangis sambil berteriak — oh, Jimin kecil yang malang meraung dalam hutan di gelap malam, siapapun tolong selamatkan Jimin!

Jimin memang tidak sendirian, ia bersama dengan makhluk hidup lainnya. Bersama rumput, bersama katak, bersama burung hantu, bersama semut yang mengigit kakinya hingga muncul bentol merah, bersama jangkrik yang tadi Jimin kutuk dalam hati karena berisik, bersama nyamuk yang senantiasa mengitari badan Jimin yang sedang menentukan posisi pas untuk menginjeksi badannya, bersama mungkin makhluk yang tak bisa Jimin lihat — menakutkan!

'Tak apa' batin Jimin pelan, ia memakai jaket yang ibunya berikan di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-enam, sedikit memberikan kehangatan karena semakin malam semakin dingin.

Krasak-krusuk, Jimin mendengar sesuatu mendekatinya, seketika ia diam mematung menunggu apa yang menghampiri, otaknya seakan berhenti berpikir kalau sebenarnya ia harus lari kalau-kalau yang mendekati adalah binatang buas. Tapi Jimin tidak bergeming, instingnya bilang ini adalah manusia sama sepertinya, jadi ia diam.

Lalu tangan digenggam, bahkan Jimin tak dapat melihat wajah siapa, lalu menangislah bocah tujuh tahun itu (lagi). Jalan sedikit cepat menerobos hutan, melangkahi akar liar pohon, menghalau daun, menepuk nyamuk, dan Jimin masih sama, menangis.

Hutan diisi tangis Jimin, sedang yang menggenggam tak berbicara sepatah kata, pun sebenarnya mungkin juga mengutuk Jimin karena saking berisiknya mengendus ingus dan meraung-raung. Meronta meminta genggaman dilepas tapi semakin ingin dilepas semakin kuat tergenggam, langkah semakin cepat menuju terang.

"Lepasin!" Jimin berteriak sambil menangis, mencoba menarik tangannya sekuat tenaga, ternyata sia-sia karena yang menggenggam punya tenaga lebih kuat.

"Diam, kamu berisik sekali."

Oh! Yang menggenggam buka suara, mungkin sudah tak tahan, Jimin otomatis diam, takut kalau-kalau sosok didepannya akan memukulnya karena terlalu bising.

Lalu sampailah ia di tempat perkemahan bersama sosok — oh bukan, bocah yang sama tinggi sepertinya, tapi kulitnya lebih putih dan halus, Jimin meraba tangannya tadi saat digenggam. Bocah itu membawa setumpuk kayu bakar di kepit di tangan kirinya, sedang tangan kanannya masih menggamit Jimin. Matanya samar-samar tampak di penerangan purnama, rambutnya digeser ke kanan, manis menurut Jimin. Mungkin Jimin akan mencoba gaya rambut itu tahun depan saat naik kelas.

"Bu Guru, ketemu nih!"

Semua guru tampak pucat karena Jimin hilang, tapi sekarang menghela napas lega karena bocah itu sudah ditemukan, lalu satu-satu memeluk dan menggendongnya, mencubit pipi gembul Jimin, lalu membawakan Jimin segelas teh hangat, dua gelas lebih tepatnya, satunya lagi untuk bocah yang membawa Jimin kembali pulang.

"Terimakasih Yoongi! Akhirnya Jimin kembali sampai selamat."

 _'Oh namanya Yoongi ya'_

"Gapapa bu, saya tadi dengar dia nangis berisik banget, jadi saya cari, lalu ajak balik ke kemah"

Bocah putih yang dipanggil Yoongi itu berbalik hendak kembali ke tenda untuk mengganti pakaiannya, kayu bakar tadi sudah ia lempar di api unggun, agar tetap hidup dan menghangatkan saat tidur sebentar lagi.

"Yoongi!"

Bocah itu menoleh, Jimin tergagap ingin berterimakasih, takut karena baru sadar tadi sangat berisik.

"Makasih ya!"

"Sama-sama, sana kembali ke tenda, ganti baju lalu tidur, selamat malam Jimin."

Malam itu, Jimin berkenalan dengan Yoongi, bocah sepantaran yang membawanya kembali pulang dalam pelukan hangat Bu guru dan api unggun.

* * *

a/n :

 _ditemukan seseorang muntah pelangi didepan laptop, penyebabnya karena menulis fanfiction ber-otp yoonmin._


End file.
